Emiko Fujioka
Emiko was among those at the scene who were injured during the first anomaly attack. Biography Emiko is a local to Osaka, being born there to a wealthy family and living quite a traditional lifestyle. She prefers not to share her past out to everyone but it is known that her older brother had committed suicide when she was 12 due to him being stressed from the pressure of taking on the family business. Although she was also offered to take it up, she declined and it was handed down to her younger brother, Mamoru. She already knew that she had wanted to be a member of the police force. On the 22nd of January, 2014, the first anomaly had appeared and she was one of the police officers on the scene and was one of the injured, the anomaly that had attacked her only left a single scar down her right eye. She had considered applying to join the task force but decided against it due to the fact that she wanted to solve more human crimes rather than those committed by the anomalies but still makes an attempt to keep up with the progress of the task force and also shows up to the scene of some of the crimes the task force responds to. Personality Emiko prefers to keep to herself, not talking to anyone much including her peers. Although she may come off as serious, those who know her well are aware that she isn't really like that and projects it as an image that she doesn't really give a damn about anything and some consider her a demon woman. In actuality, she's a woman who genuinely cares about those on her team and those around her and is one of the most devastated if one of them has fallen. She has shown a great interest in the task force (and anomalies) and wishes them the best. She's occasionally seen at the bar but mostly she isn't seen in public and only at work. She is mostly calm and focused. Appearance At a first glance, Emiko has an extremely intimidating appearance with sharp aqua coloured eyes (one a slightly lighter shade than the other), a scar running down her right eye and extremely pale skin, usually with her dark purple hair in a low ponytail whilst on the job. She tends to wear shirts which are red and yellow in colour unless she's in the field along with rosebud earrings. Typically, by most of her co-workers, she usually has a com in her ear or a tablet device in her hand. Emiko.png|Emiko Giving Orders Emiko 1.png|Emiko Going stealth Emiko 2.png|Emiko On The Train Skills Emiko is known for her excellence in the field due to her skills in shooting and physical combat as well as physical and mental endurance. She is brilliant at making deductions which more often than not helps her to solve crimes. Paired with her intimidating appearance, she can squeeze the truth out of most people quite easily. She is ambedextrous which proves to be useful in multiple different scenarios. She has quite sharp hearing and sight. Relationships Task Force Kuro Nagame The pair are accquaintances and nothing more, Emiko calling him every now and again to check the progress of the task force but he never takes her seriously but both hold mutual respect for the other and stays good natured although she does get a bit mad at him occasionally.